The invention relates generally to signal redundancy. In particular, the invention provides control for switching from an assigned transmitter to a backup transmitter without redundant signal communication.
Communication between at least two electronic or computer platforms can be compromised by intermittent interruptions. To ensure reliability for transmit and receipt of a message, such communication may be sent across two or more channels. In particular, these processes involve duplicate transmission and reception channels with attendant hardware and protocols for selecting which channel to accept.